Night Shift
by Akeeni
Summary: Kink Meme Fill - AU/Femshep/Garrus/Nihlus. Garrus and Shepard are C-Sec officers and friends with benefits. An ill advised idea to wind down on their bosses desk ends suprisingly well.


_Turian lovin' incoming! I went AU with this, hope you like :) _

The C-Sec office was always deserted at this hour. Occasionally they would find the odd pencil pusher staying back to do some busy work, but not tonight. Only the dull emergency lighting was on. No lamps, no computer screens. No one else was there.  
A male Turian and a Human woman wearing the blue and black C-Sec uniform stalked the room, occasionally peering behind desks, checking to see if anyone one else had the same Idea they had recently come up with.

"All clear." The Turian drawled seductively to the woman.

"I guess you were right..." The woman replied "Giving out those coupons for free drinks at Chora's Den worked."

"Well, it was better than your idea of sounding the fire alarm..." The Turian turned and embraced the woman, sliding his talons down the back of her shirt, eliciting an excited gasp from her. "They would have come back too soon...you know how I like to take my time..."

She giggled playfully as she broke away from him, teasingly mounting the desk behind her. She leaned back on her elbows and pushed out her chest, giving him that cheeky smirk that sent blood coursing to his crotch.

"Who's shall it be, hmm?" She asked him. "Harkin blocked me on the Red Sand bust, shall we fuck on his desk this time?"

The Turian leant over her on the desk and began nuzzling into her neck and impatiently hiking up her shirt.

"Hmmm, he did try and take all the credit for a murder case a few weeks ago..." He grabbed her hips as she hooked her legs around his waist. "But I don't want to be reminded of that asshole when I'm enjoying my downtime." She wrapped her arms around his collar just in time as he hoisted her off the desk and pushed her up against the wall.  
One hand supported her as the other went back to pushing up her shirt, exposing her milky cleavage swelling out of her simple black bra. Her hands were caressing his neck and teasing the underside of his fringe. Their affair had taught them so much about each other's bodies, and they could always find the right spots to touch.

"What about William's?" She asked, already becoming breathless with desire. "She stared at your ass the other day during the briefing, I almost knocked her out in the showers for that."

"Oh Williams..." He moaned in a parody of lust. "Racism is her way of dealing with how bad she wants me."

The Woman chuckled and reached up to discard her shirt. Her hands ran over his armour, skilfully finding the hidden clasps to reveal her lover's body. "Williams it is then?"

His eyes locked onto hers with unmistakable intent. It was the look he gave her when he was going to do something rash. It was the same look had the day he ignored commanding orders and took down a gang of drug runners instead of just securing their haul. It was the same look he got when he roughed up a suspect a little and told the Captain he was like that when he found him.

It was the exact same look he gave her that night when they stayed back to work on a case and he took her roughly and enthusiastically on his own desk.

"I had other ideas..." He slowly whispered into her ear. He knew his voice made her weak, and he exploited this as often as he could.  
"Oh?" She finally enquired, after she found her own voice.

"Chellick has been riding my ass for weeks on this smuggling case...thought I would throw you down on his desk and show you exactly how hard..."

"Officer Vakarian..." She moaned playfully. "Are you suggesting we have go and have hot interspecies sex on our boss's desk?"

"Only if you're brave enough, Officer Shepard" He teased. "Wouldn't want to get the star Inspector into trouble, now would I?"

"Garrus," She demanded. "You better take me in there right now and make me scream like one of your suspects."

Any remaining control they had over themselves was lost. He took her weight back onto his hips, and walked them both down the aisle to one of the offices at the back. Her hands unclasping and discarding his armour as they moved. His mouth found her neck, licking and nipping up and down, occasionally venturing out to her jaw line. She mimicked him, nibbling on his mandible when one came in range of her lips.

Chellick's door was unlocked, but neither of them noticed as they burst through. The same way neither of them noticed, as they collapsed on the Captain's desk, that the lamp was on and there were several data pads currently in use.  
Or that there was a Turian that sat in the Captain's chair, perplexed at the intrusion.

The Turian sat silent, waiting for them to notice him sitting inches from where they were. Officer Shepard saw him first. Her eyes locked onto his as Garrus tore himself away from her neck and busied himself further down, nibbling at her breasts as he worked the clasp of her pants.

Her eyes went wide with horror. Her whole body froze, but she managed to gently tap her lover's shoulder, trying desperately to get his attention before he went any further.  
Unfortunately, Garrus mistook it as a hint to go lower, and he started taking off her pants with his teeth.

"Garrus!" She yelled the same as she would any other time she was trying to get her renegade partner to pay attention to a superior officer.

"What?" The change in her tone snapped him back into reality. His eyes met hers and saw where she was looking. "Oh..."

The bright green eyes of the Turian sitting in the captain's chair fooled him and for a few minutes he imagined his future career as a bartender. At least he would get better hours...  
"Ah, Garrus Vakarian?" The Turian acknowledged him with a nod. "So this must be Officer Jane Shepard." He turned to the Woman and greeted her with the same nod.

"Wait..."Garrus finally managed to say as he realised he had never met this Turian. "You're not Chellick."

"Were you expecting him?" The amusement in the Turian's voice was unmissable as he made a subtle inspection of their current state.  
"Uh...no..." Shepard stuttered, lying on her back with her legs still wrapped around her Turian. "We're just not sure what you're doing here."

The irony was not lost on anyone in the room. But the Turian folded his arms on the desk, leaning in to them.

"I am Nihlus Kryik, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." He stated. Garrus fought back the reflex to introduce himself, realising how ludicrous it would have seemed with his head inches away from his lover's crotch.

"I have been assigned the task of selecting possible candidates for our branch." He continued, gesturing towards the data pads on the desk, some of which Shepard felt sandwiched underneath her. "I have learnt a lot about you both today" He paused awkwardly for a few moments and cleared his throat. "And I have recently learnt a whole lot more..."  
Garrus and Shepard exchanged embarrassed glances, suddenly very conscious of their predicament.

"Captain Chellick was gracious enough to let me use his Office to view personnel files, as I would be the one tasked with training and accompanying the successful candidates on missions." He picked up one of the data pads and scrolled down to find the information he was looking for.

"Officer Garrus Vakarian, Investigations. Formerly of the Turian Military. Exemplary, if unorthodox work. Extremely High success rate. Twelve reprimands in the last six months alone."  
Nihlus threw the data pad back down on the desk. He motioned for Shepard to move over a bit, and retrieved one of the data pads she was lying on.

"Officer Jane Shepard. Recently recruited from the Human Alliance Military. Highest Commendation earner in the force in recent memory. Unstoppable work ethic. Shows a keen interest in building up interspecies relations."  
Her face flushed red as he put the data pad back down on the desk and folded his arms again.  
"I guess now we know why." He finished.

"Look, Sir..." Garrus broke in. "I know this is not a polite way to meet the outstanding members of C-Sec. Shepard and I...we're just blowing off some steam."

Shepard forgot that sexual relationships were not uncommon among the Turian soldiers. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she remembered the only thing that mattered to Turians was getting the job done...not so much how you did it or who you were doing along the way. She nodded in agreement with Garrus, but decided to let him do the talking. Turian to Turian.

"We are quite happy to walk out with whatever dignity we have left and leave you to your work, sir." He continued.  
Nihlus just stared at them with those brilliant green eyes. He considered for a moment, cocking his head to the side and looking over their forms with consideration.

"You two work well together." He finally said, ignoring Garrus' offer. "All you're reports describe a well balanced, productive partnership. I have been staring at you're reports all afternoon, considering your candidacy. It was a nice surprise to have you both land so conveniently in front of me"

He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes met Garrus', and Shepard had the feeling they were communicating in some way only other Turians would notice.  
"I see you work well in many areas. It would be prudent of me to make sure we would work just as well together."

Shepard's stomach lurched. This was unfamiliar territory. Garrus had finally moved and was slowly rising to his feet, keeping his eyes on the Spectre. She was left feeling very exposed without her partner covering her. She knew Garrus was going to lose it. He was hot headed at the best of times, and she didn't think he would take too kindly to another man proposing a threesome in return for a promotion.  
This was going to get messy...and maybe a little hot. The darkest part of her brain looked forward to the possessive sex that was scheduled for her near future.

"Does this mean we both have a shot at getting accepted into the spectres?" He asked, to Shepard's disbelief.

"Garrus!" She yelled. Both Turians turned to look at her as she propped herself up on her elbows. "We are not screwing our way up the ranks!"

Nihlus chuckled and stood up next to Garrus, resting his talons on his shoulder with no small amount of affection.  
"Oh, Shepard it's not like that..." Garrus explained. "OK, how can I explain this to a human..."

"A good team requires you to read your partner." Nihlus helped. "For centuries, Turians have often used sexual activity as a way to gauge compatibility in many areas, most notable on the battlefield."

"Right," Garrus continued. "You can test each other's stamina, body language, rhythms and temperament."

"Human's would benefit from the idea if you were not so...prudish" Nihlus added.

"Also," Garrus finished. "It's really fun..."

His voiced dropped into that purring register that he knew Shepard could not resist. It was confronting, to be asked like this. But a part of her was dying to do this. She had developed a love for Turian men after leaving the Alliance to work in C-Sec. She had had one Asari partner previous to Garrus. The woman was hard working and capable, and a damn good friend, but when she was teamed up with Garrus she fell in love with their work ethic. When a Turian had a goal in mind, everything else ceased to exist. She soon began to admire the predatory perfection of their bodies, occasionally getting distracted by their sleek figures and piercing eyes.  
She also discovered they were ribbed in very specific areas and had stamina that could shame any other race in the galaxy. The thought of having two Turians at once made her a little dizzy.

"And you're ok with this?" She asked Garrus.

"Of course...I mean, if you are. Yeah."

His voice annihilated her sanity, like it always did when he spoke like that. He saw the desire creep back into her eyes and his mandibles splayed in amusement. Nihlus had already begun removing his armour. He shed his chest piece with ease, showing off his chocolate colored carapace. Garrus was still half undressed from their earlier romp, so he leant down to the desk and finished removing Shepard's workpants.

"I think the best way to approach this." Nihlus proposed, his predatory gaze fixed on Shepard. "Is to acquaint ourselves with any unfamiliar aspects of the team."

Garrus had worked Shepard's pants off, and she sat up on the desk clothed only in her underwear. The two Turians stood before her. Nihlus wearing his lower armour and Garrus had stripped completely naked, his arousal becoming obvious as his plates widened to release his thick erection.

Garrus' hand reached out to caress her jaw line and one talon gently slipped into her mouth which she softly sucked on. This was a long established cue, but she knew he was not requesting for his own sake. She reached out and grabbed the front of Nihlus' pants. Garrus' reaction excited her, a soft purring coming from deep in his chest, his eyes fixed on her hand with arousal.

She pulled the Turian closer to her, bringing her legs up underneath her. Her hands skilfully undid the buckles of his lower armour. Her eyes gazed up to his, the desire impossible to hide. He was one handsome Turian.

"I have heard of the pleasures of a Human's mouth, Officer Shepard." His hands ran through her hair with curiosity as she lowered herself to all fours.

"A rumour will never do it justice..." Garrus assured.

Shepard exposed Nihlus plates, and his erection slid out eagerly already glistening in it's own natural lubricant. She took it in her hand and stroked it lovingly. A Turian penis was a thing of beauty, seemingly made for Human women. Nihlus was longer than Garrus, but he didn't have the girth. Shepard had no interest in comparing the men, but she thought she would enjoy letting them think she was.

"Never even had an Asari come down here?" She asked him, still teasing him with long, soft strokes and gently circling the tip of her finger around the head.

"You're the expert on interspecies relations, Shepard, not me." He teased.

"Another wise ass Turian, huh?" She chuckled. "My favourite kind..."

Without warning she leaned forward and took him fully into her mouth. His talons tangled into her hair as he growled deep in his chest. She slowly pulled back, gently letting her tongue fall into his ridges as she went.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Garrus had gripped and was slowly stroking himself, moaning lightly with his eyes fixed on his partner.  
Nihlus' talons scraped around her face in a small frenzy as she slowly repeated her action, plunging him into her mouth and lightly sucking until he was completely out again.  
She increased her pace, and he was now holding back as best as he could from thrusting into her mouth. She gave it everything she had, knowing how a Turian appreciates hard work. The tip of her tongue pressing into all the little ridges, her lips putting pressure on all the right places and her moans vibrating up his shaft, eliciting the same reaction out of him.

Garrus had tired of pleasuring himself, and climbed on the desk behind Shepard. He carefully removed her underwear, letting her stretch out her legs one at a time to take them completely off. He leaned forward to run his talons through her hair and gently scratch down her back, before grasping her hips and slowly pushing himself into her.

Her cry was slightly muffled as she felt her partner spread her out deliciously. His thrusts always came dangerously close to pushing her right over the edge at first. The shock of feeling the hard, ribbed member was something she had not gotten used to...and she sincerely hoped she never did.

Garrus held her hips as still as he could while he fucked her, not wanting to throw out her timing with Nihlus. He loved her mouth. After the first time she used it on him, he was pestering her to do it almost nonstop. Watching Nihlus now, he imagined that's how he looked the first time. Completely shocked and enraptured by the assault of pleasure it gave him.

"How does she feel?" Nihlus asked, his voice breathless from the pleasure she was giving him. Garrus' thrusts slowed and he savoured every little movement they made together.

"She's warm and soft." He whispered. "Every little movement she makes...you feel it. You feel it in your core."

Nihlus purred, closing his eyes and taking in the imagery. Shepard closed her eyes, hearing Garrus' description of their lovemaking sent warm tingles through every part of her body.

"She's tight..." He continued. "If you do it hard enough, she just grips you...it feels like she doesn't want to let you go."

"Garrus..."Shepard gave him a sultry reprimand, halting her work on Nihlus and looking back at him. " I think we should let him find out for himself..."

He obliged her, and gave a small gasp as he pulled out. She rose to her knees so she was at eye level with the other Turian's bright green eyes. She learnt to read the subtle looks of Turian desire a while ago, and he was showing all of the signs.

Garrus grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into his lap, reaching down and putting one of each hand on the inside of her thighs and spreading her legs. Nihlus sank to his knees and put his head level with her pulsing sex. His talons took over from Garrus', who moved his hands up to undo her bra and caress her newly revealed breasts.  
Nihlus made an aroused purring sound as he carefully inspected her vagina, running a talon around her entrance. Shepard gasped and she felt Garrus harden further against the small of her back, and the faint trickle of his moisture.

"You have to be careful down there." Garrus warned, running his hands down her body to instruct Nihlus' touch. One skilled talon circled her clitoris while the other carefully dipped into her wetness.

"Have to show off your skills, don't you Garrus?" Shepard teased. He chuckled and buried his face in her neck, carefully biting her. Nihlus' talons mimicked Garrus', watching her reaction as he explored her. Her partners hands returned to her breasts and he kept nuzzling into her neck, taking in the scent of her skin an her hair.

"Nihlus..." Shepard whispered. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

"Use your tongue."

His mandibles twitched in excitement. He kept her gaze with his brilliant eyes as he lowered his head closer to her entrance. Her body tensed up as his tongue snaked out and traced the same circles his talons had.

She moaned and leaned back into Garrus, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure sweep over her. Wave after wave of intense heat radiated from her core. She quivered as his tongue stroked up and down, occasionally dipping into her and teasing the muscles inside. Her breath hitched and she cried out as he increased his pace, subtly being instructed by Garrus through some un noticed Turian communication.

Just before the supernova formed inside of her, he pulled away, leaving her breathless and craving the release. She then noticed Garrus' leg pushing Nihlus away.

"You bastard..." She purred back at the Turin behind her. "You always tease me like that."

"Just making sure our friend gets to feel the full effect of you..." He quipped, helping her to the edge of the desk, where Nihlus had stood up and was waiting for her, gently stroking himself.  
Her legs wrapped around his waist and she looked down and watched him glide into her. His growl echoed through the room and she cried out, feeling herself hurtling towards the edge.

"How do I feel?" Nihlus asked.

"Huh?" Shepard was barely holding onto her sanity.

"Tell me how I feel inside of you."

Shepard could barely form the words as he slowly and forcefully pushed into her.

"You feel...hard...strong..." She started, but collapsed into frantic gasps as he increased his pace.

"The ridges...on your dick..." She managed to choke out as she regained some of her composure. "They rub up against me...right up against the places that drive me wild..."

Nihlus moaned leaned over her on the desk. Garrus gently caressed the Turian's face as he watched their performance. Watching his lover trying to form the words to describe the pleasure this man was giving her.

"You never waver...never slow down...never...stop..."

"Spirits, you're getting so tight..." Nihlus gasped as she arched her back and gripped Garrus' leg. Her vocal performance was rough, feral and loud...everything a Turian wanted to hear. She could not remember her name. She didn't know where she was, or even what universe she existed in. All she seemed to know was there was a bright light in front of her eyes, a warm body up against her back and a violent barrage of pleasure erupting and exploding over her like a minefield.

"Spirits..." the Turian muttered as he slipped out of her, still fully erect. She seemed to have drifted away, moaning and writhing on the desk like she was possessed.

"She sure is something..." Garrus agreed, running a hand down her body. "She's not like a Turian though...you can stay inside of her after she's finished...you even have the chance to see that again."

"I needed to save myself..." His hands joined Garrus' in appreciating the soft skin of the woman between them. The younger Turian cocked his head, questioning him.

"I feel I can work with Officer Shepard." He purred in appreciation, stroking his talons over the rousing woman.  
"Now I want to see how we will work together."

Garrus had never been propositioned by an older Turian male, but he never backed down from a challenge. His talons came back up to touch Nihlus' face, digging deep into his neck as he snaked down and grabbed his collar.

Nihlus was as quick as a flash rising up to meet Garrus, the natural armour on their chests clanking together and snapping Shepard back into reality.

At first she though they were fighting. Nihlus had wrestled Garrus off the desk, and had his teeth around his exposed neck. Garrus' hands were gripping Nihlus' collar, trying to keep the older Turian in place. Shepard had to stop herself from breaking them up, thinking that Nihlus had managed to offend Garrus somehow, but she noticed how gentle they were touching each other. She saw there was an odd affection; while they snarled and bit each other, their hands were caressing and gentle.  
They stood in the dull lamplight, locked in this strange embrace until Garrus' hands conceded, and slid down the other man's chest, scratching his talons along the thick hide between his plates. She decided it was her turn to watch.

Both of Nihlus' hands sneaked up to either side of Garrus' face, steadying him as he raised his head to gently nibble on Garrus' mandibles. Shepard thought it looked like a passionate human kiss, with one lover holding the others head in their hands. Shepard did not know, but later Garrus would tell her their display was a show of dominance deciding who would submit to who.  
Garrus purred in response, relaxing in the grip of the older Turian and letting his talons fall down and grip Nihlus' hips.

Their bodies scraped together as their embrace slowed down and they both gave in to affection, a sound that seemed to excite them, as they both pushed harder into each other.

As Garrus turned his back to Nihlus, letting the Turian bite and lick the underside of his fringe, his eyes locked on Shepard's. One hand was poised just below her midsection, her fingers twitching in the direction of her apex.

His mandibles splayed, giving her his species equivalent of a grin.

"That's my girl." He purred. Nihlus talons were creeping around his rail thin waist, reaching for his erection. Garrus leaned forward and braced himself on the desk, his face landing inches from Shepard's. As she moved forward to kiss him, she heard the sounds of Nihlus' teeth scraping on his fringe.

"Will it hurt?" She whispered, the undertones of genuine concern were hard to miss. Garrus shook his head, a small grunt of disapproval came from behind him as Nihlus fought to keep a hold of his fringe.

"We're not like humans, Shepard...in many ways..."

"I know..." She leaned back in to continue kissing him. She felt him tense up as Nihlus began to penetrate him. A deep rumble in his chest alleviated any concern that he might not enjoy this. She had learnt on their first night how much of a good sign that was.

Nihlus' tried to hold Garrus still as their bodies moved together, filling the room with a dull clanking sound. His hands roughly stroked Garrus' erection as he began to pick up his pace and groans escaped from his throat as he bit down harder on the back of Garrus neck.

Shepard's hand had ended up down between her legs, rousing her dozing muscles and sending the small waves of pleasure outwards, the moaning and the movement of her partners spurring her on.  
Garrus teeth found her neck and bit gently, holding her the same way he was being held. One hand left the desk to join Nihlus' curved around his shaft, their talons intertwining.

The Turian's pace quickened, and Shepard leaned back on the desk to take in the scene before her. Nihlus held Garrus so tenderly. She assumed he had been careful with her because she was human. Rough and hard, but always so careful. One hand held the younger Turian's hips steady as he pushed into him, but caressing him as well, running his talons around the sensitive areas Shepard knew were nearby.

The older Turian was completely engrossed in his mate. As curious and attentive he was with her, his primal side had awakened with Garrus and he was single minded to his own pleasure.

"How does he feel?" Shepard asked, unsure if he would even notice her.

Nihlus snapped back to reality. His hand left Garrus' shaft and he placed it on the back of his carapace, pushing him further down on the desk.

"Like a good, strong Turian..."He started. "Knowing his duty and his place."

Both hands went to his hips as his thrusts become erratic. Garrus turned to try and nip him, but Nihlus' directed him back into the position he preferred.

"He likes to bend the rules..." His breath was becoming frantic, signalling his oncoming orgasm. "But he knows how to get the job done."

Nihlus breathing peaked into paced gasps. Then Shepard heard the un mistakable sounds of Turian release. The low rumble built up in his chest which thundered until he cried out, grabbing the back of Garrus' collar. Shepard felt a rush of arousal listening to him and she noticed Garrus' erection was still in play.

Nihlus stepped back and released him, and Garrus wasted no time pushing Shepard back onto the desk. There was no build up. his teeth were at her neck and he buried himself in her without warning, making her cry out and see spots out of the corner of her eyes. His thrusts came hard and fast, the tension finally getting to him after the night's activities.

He was rough and feral, putting all his weight on her arms as he kept her from being pushed off the desk by his own powerful thrusts.  
The feel of his ridges and his possessive posture was too much for her, and soon she felt the waves build up and build up, until she stars began to form behind her eyelids.

Garrus was not far behind her, his moans filling the room and sending her into freefall. He gripped her hips when he came, like he always did. She had many scars there to prove their time together. Scares she never wanted to go away.

He collapsed on top of her, pulling her off the desk and landing in a pile of multi species limbs on the floor. Nihlus came and sat next to them, stretching his legs out and leaning his back to the desk. They sat there for an undetermined amount of time, sighing and catching their breath.  
At some point, they fell asleep.

"This is an outrage! I cannot have human C-Sec members behaving like this! Officer, do you have any idea what you have done?"

Garrus, Shepard and Nihlus stood before the council members, with Chellick off to the side. Shepard had her head down, mimicking the remorse she knew she should be feeling. Nihlus stood upright an indifferent, anyone watching from a distance would not even think he was being reprimanded. Garrus had not even tried to hide his amusement at the situation.  
They had been woken up by Chellick, who knew he had to report the matter to the executor, who then reported to the council. The idea that an interspecies threeway ended up on the agenda for the council meeting was priceless.

Udina disagreed.

"Shepard! You have set the human race back damn near thirty years!"  
Four councillors stood on the podium before them, however only Udina had participated in the reprimanding, and he mainly focused on Shepard. The Asari councillor Tevos had paid lip service to the C-Sec code and half heartedly reminded them of their duty and maintaining discretion. Valern, the Salarian representative stayed silent and looked uncomfortable. The rigid Turian, Sparatus, had so far maintained his silence.

"This is no way for an officer to behave!" Udina continued. "The other species will never take us seriously if our best and brightest submit to the Turians like this!"

Sparatus' eyes narrow at his last statement. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Officer Shepard has shown that she is nothing but the plaything of the Turians." He yelled, dismissing Sparatus' inquiry. Sparatus cocked his head to the side as Udina continued to berate an increasingly humiliated Shepard.

"I have worked so hard to maintain our place on this council and make sure we were seen with respect! In one night you destroyed all that hard work when you lay down and-"

"Enough of your ramblings, Udina." Sparatus interrupted. "The only person who is losing respect in this incident is you. She deserves a warning here today and nothing more. We have more urgent matters to see to."

"Her actions violate the integrity the Humans have strived to achieve!" Udina protested.

"It is Humans like Shepard who have built that integrity, not noisy politicians. Leave this, Councillor. The galaxy does not care about the sexual habits of one human officer."

"I will have her removed from the academy for this embarrassment. You will not last another week in C-Sec!"

"No she won't..." Another voice had joined them. Deep and husky with the unmistakable reverb of a Turian. Shepard turned behind her to see who had joined them. Light grey plates with no markings - barefaced. She had heard the term before.

He stopped next to Shepard but kept his gaze towards the council members.

"Agent Saren." Sparatus nodded at him. "How has your hunt for new Spectre candidates brought you here?"

"I have received some...interview footage Nihlus has prepared for me." He turned slightly and met Shepard's eye. "I have reviewed it many times."

She felt her face turn red. Of course Chellick had a damn camera installed in his office...

"Udina's bleatings are irrelevant, I want Shepard and Vakarian to train beside Nihlus and I." He dismissed the Human councillor with a wave of his arm.

Shepard looked over at Garrus. his mandibles had fallen into a grin. Udina stood frozen on his podium, finally rendered speechless. The Asari and Salarian councillors typed something into their podiums, relieved for the development. Sparatus copied them.

"Three out of four votes passed the motion." He hurried. "A formal induction will take place at a later date. Congratulations Officers, and remember to find a more suitable room next time. Nihlus, Saren get these two out of here."

Stealing one last smirk at Udina, Shepard turned with the three Turians and disappeared down the stairs.

"Aren't you glad we didn't use William's desk?" Garrus joked.

"Will I ever hear the end of this?" Shepard chuckled.

"No." He answered, placing one hand on her waist as they walked behind the two Spectres. "You will not."


End file.
